


Shape of My Heart (A Cat Adopts Cochise)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat decides to be friends with Cochise.  Earth is a strange place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape of My Heart (A Cat Adopts Cochise)

            “…Yeah, you can totally touch the fluff whenever you want, don’t worry about-“

            “Matthew, do not be alarmed, but I believe an Espheni agent is following us,” Cochise says quietly, interrupting their discussion about the permissibility of hair touching.

            “Where?!” Matt asks, looking around eagerly. 

            “It is in the tree behind me,” Cochise says.

            Matt looks up at the tree and grins.  He scrambles towards the tree, but Cochise grabs him around the waist.

            “Matthew, do not!” Cochise says sternly.  “It may be small, but it could still be dangerous.”

            Matt rolls his eyes at Cochise.  “ _Matt_.  And it’s not an Espheni agent.  It’s a cat!”

            “A creature native to Earth?” Cochise asks.

            “Yes!” Matt says.  “People used to keep them as pets.”

            Cochise lets Matt go and watches tensely as he approaches the tree.  This is the first time that Tom has allowed him to supervise his youngest offspring outside of camp, and Cochise wants to be worthy of the responsibility.  Matt is not the easiest Mason to keep safe.

            Matt begins to climb the tree and Cochise takes a few steps forward in case he falls.  He successfully reaches the branch on which the cat is resting, reaching out a hand and making a strange clicking noise with his mouth. 

            Cochise wonders if Matt is communicating with this animal.  It would be unsurprising to discover that Matt is capable of such a thing.

            There is not much time to wonder because the animal hisses and claws at Matt, who loses his balance and slips from the tree branch.  Cochise darts forward and grabs him before he can hit the ground. 

            “It is time to return to camp, Matt,” Cochise says, trying not to sound nervous.  He does not want any of Tom’s offspring harmed.

            “We can’t just leave her!” Matt protests as he wriggles in Cochise’s arms.  “She’s scared.  I can tell.”

            “I will retrieve the cat,” Cochise says, setting Matt down.  “Do not climb any trees.  You must keep watch.”

            Matt nods solemnly. 

            Cochise easily climbs up to the tree where the animal is resting.  He fearlessly scoots forward and grabs ahold of the cat before climbing back down and setting the cat on the ground.

            “The cat is now safe,” Cochise says, “and we can return to Charleston.”

            Matt is staring up at him with wider than normal eyes.  “That was really cool.  The cat just let you grab her!”

            Cochise nods a little, uncertain of the significance.  “Let us return to Charleston.”

            Matt looks back at the cat and up at Cochise sadly.  “We can’t just leave her here.”

            “We must return to Charleston,” Cochise insists, beginning to walk towards Charleston. 

            “I think she likes you,” Matt says, walking alongside Cochise with startling ease.  Matt does not usually obey so easily.

            “What?” Cochise asks.

            Matt jerks his head behind him.  “The cat!  She’s following you.”

            Cochise looks behind him to see the cat coming with them.  “Are you certain that this is not an Espheni agent?”

            “She likes you is all, Cochise.  Ooh!  This means we’re getting a pet,” Matt says.  “I’ve always wanted a pet!  I had just convinced Mom and Dad to let us get one when the skitters showed up!”

            “I do not believe that we are.  I do not require an animal for companionship.  I have your father for companionship,” Cochise says. 

            “It’s different,” Matt says.  He keeps checking over his shoulder.  “And I don’t think you’re going to get away from her.  She likes you!”

            Cochise sighs and continues walking down the path back to Charleston.  He keeps a close eye on Matt the whole way and ignores the cat following behind him.

* * *

 

            “Guess what!” Matt exclaims when he bursts into Tom’s office.  “Cochise got a cat.”

            Tom looks up from his conversation with Ben and Hal with a look of surprise.  “Really?”

            “I did no such thing,” Cochise hastens to explain as the cat enters the room.  “She will not stop following me, however.”

            Both Ben and Hal jump up to try playing with the cat, but the cat hisses at them both. 

            “She only likes Cochise,” Matt says smugly.  “She knocked me out of a tree but let Cochise scoop her right up.”

            “Wait, what?” Tom and Hal say in unison. 

            “It’s cool,” Matt says.  “Cochise caught me before I hit the ground.”

            “He is unharmed,” Cochise assures them. 

            Neither of them look too soothed.

            “What should we name her?” Matt asks, ignoring their concerned looks. 

            “I am not keeping her.  There is no place for an Earth animal in a Volm compound,” Cochise says. 

            “You spend most of your nights in Charleston.  There’s plenty of space for her here,” Tom points out.  Cochise is pretty sure that Tom is enjoying this.

            “Come on, Cochise,” Matt says.  “You can’t just ignore her.”

            Cochise reaches down and picks up the cat.  She nestles against his chest.  It is a pleasant sensation.  It feels nurturing.

            “Pet her,” Ben says, miming petting the cat.  “Head to tail.”

            Cochise imitates Ben, stroking from her head to tail.  She makes a noise and Cochise looks up the humans in alarm. 

            “That’s good,” Hal assures him.  “Means she’s happy.”

            Cochise examines the creature.  She is small and black, with white fur on her feet and parts of her back.  If Cochise had not seen her knock Matt out of a tree earlier, he would suspect that she was harmless.

            “You are not fooling me,” Cochise informs her.

            Tom comes up and beams up at him.  “You’ve got a cat, Cochise.”

            “Might as well name her,” Hal says. 

            “Perhaps one of you should name her,” Cochise says.  They would most likely be unable to pronounce any name he gave to her. 

            “Don’t pick a nerd name, Dad,” Matt says, looking up at him. 

            Tom puts his hands up in surrender.  “Never.”  Although, Cochise can tell that he is disappointed. 

            Cochise looks down to see Matt and the cat staring intensely at each other. 

            “Boots,” Matt decrees.  “Like Puss in Boots from Shrek, and because she has boots.”

            Ben is looking at Matt skeptically, and Cochise truthfully does not see the boots, but he nods anyway.  “Boots.”

* * *

 

            Boots ends up following Cochise everywhere.  On patrol, back to the Volm compound, to dinner with the Mason family, and even to Tom’s bed that night.  That Matt and Ben have procured food and water for her most likely only encourages her.

            “I am sorry,” Cochise says as he curls around Tom, Boots snuggled in the crook of Cochise’s knees.  “Boots will not cease following me.”

            Tom laughs and turns to face Cochise.  “It’s okay.  I like her.”  He reaches down to pat Boots, but pulls his hand back when she hisses at him.  “Even if she doesn’t like me.”

            “I am sorry,” Cochise repeats. 

            “Don’t worry,” Tom says.  “She’s a cat; that’s what cats do.”

            “If you are certain,” Cochise says.  “I have never met a cat before.”

            “As long as you don’t start hissing when I pet you,” Tom quips, scratching along one of Cochise’s ridges. 

            “I will not, unless you begin petting me at inappropriate times, and even then, I will attempt to be more tactful than a cat,” Cochise assures him, kissing his shoulder. 

            “Good,” Tom says, snorting. 

            “Please, rest,” Cochise says.  He knows that Tom is busy. 

            Tom lays smiles and kisses him goodnight.  Slowly, his breathing evens out and Cochise is between a sleeping human and a sleeping cat.  It is pleasant.

            That is, until Boots wakes up and begins moving around the bed.  When she remains on Cochise’s side of the bed, it does not worry him, but then she leaps onto Tom.

            Cochise sits and scoops her up, relieved that Tom only stirs a little and scoots closer to him, remaining asleep. 

He holds Boots up to his own eye level.  “That is the President of the New United States,” Cochise says seriously.  “As you are an Earth creature in this area, I believe that that makes him your president as well.  You should not disturb him.”

Boots makes a noise as Cochise sets him on her side of the bed.  She then jumps up onto Cochise and launches towards Tom again. 

Cochise manages to catch her before she disturbs Tom.  “Perhaps I should have named you Matthew.”

She makes the noise again. 

“Please, cease,” Cochise says sternly. 

Boots stares at him and Cochise holds her to his chest, her tail waving.

Hours later, Tom awakens, looking up at Cochise in confusion.  “Why are you sitting up?  Did something happen?”

“Boots kept attempting to disturb your sleep.  This was the only way to ensure you received your allotted rest,” Cochise says, setting her down.

Boots instantly tackles Tom, who laughs.  “She’s feisty.” 

“I am glad you approve,” Cochise says.

* * *

 

            Boots makes an unfortunate appearance while Cochise is reporting back to his father on their progress.

            “What is that creature?” his father asks when Boots jumps into his lap.

            “It is a cat.  A native creature.  It has become attached to me,” Cochise explains.

            “Why do Earth creatures attach to you with alarming frequency?” his father asks.

            “I do not know why this cat attached to me,” Cochise says, trying to avoid the subject of Tom and his family altogether.  They are a source of consternation between him and his father. 

            “You should kill it.”

            “I believe that would strain relations with the native population,” Cochise says smoothly.  “They cherish their animal life.”

            “I will talk to you- alone- next week,” his father says, turning off the screen before Cochise can say goodbye. 

            He strokes his cat a few times.  “You are causing problems.”

            Boots makes incomprehensible noises in reply.

* * *

 

            “Can you communicate messages to Boots for me?” Cochise asks Matt, sitting next to him on the floor.

            Matt blinks and then nods.  “Sure.”

            Ben uncharacteristically looks up from his book to nudge a half-asleep Hal.  He blinks awake.

            “Please inform her that she must not disturb your father in his sleep anymore.  Further, she cannot interfere in my communications back to my father.  It is dangerous,” Cochise says, sighing as Boots starts trying to climb up his front to his shoulder.

            “Doesn’t that hurt?” Hal asks, yawning. 

            “Yes, but it does not bother me,” Cochise says, looking down at her before looking back to Matt.  “Please, inform her.”

            Matt starts making strange screeching noises, which Cochise cannot identify.  He can only hope he is communicating the desired messages. 

            “That’s your best cat impression?” Ben asks, sliding to the floor.

            “Like you could do better,” Hal retorts.

            That is how Cochise ends up sitting on the floor with a cat on his shoulder and all three of Tom’s offspring making screeching noises at him when Tom walks in the door

            “What is this?” Tom asks, not even trying to contain his laughter.

            “We’re talking to Boots so she’ll let you sleep and let Cochise talk to his dad!” Matt explains. 

            “That is correct,” Cochise says, looking up at Tom. 

            “Ah,” is all Tom says, patting him on the head before sitting next to him.

            “I think it’s working,” Matt says.

            “I’m sure it is,” Tom says, nodding seriously.

            Boots hops off Cochise’s shoulder to saunter over to the food dish. 

            “I do not understand cats,” Cochise says, shaking his head.

            “Nobody does,” Hal says.  “No worries.  I was always more of a dog person myself.”

            “Cats are better,” Ben says.

            “I find all Earth animals confusing,” Cochise says, raising his voice before they can begin to fight. 

            “I think he means us, guys,” Matt whispers loudly.

            “You are correct,” Cochise says as Boots comes back to curl up in his lap.

            Tom laughs and kisses his cheek.  “We’re pretty confusing.”

            “Yes, you are,” Cochise agrees.

            “You still like us though, right?” Matt asks.  His voice is peppy, but Cochise senses a serious concern. 

            “Of course,” Cochise says, touching the fluff of his hair.  “I like you and I care for all of you deeply.”  He makes sure to look at each of the human offspring in turn, in case any of them have any doubts.  “And not out of any obligation to your father, but because of your unique human qualities, which I admire greatly.  You are my family.”

            “Aw, Volm Dad,” Matt says.  He gets up and wraps his arms around Cochise.

            Before Cochise is aware of what’s happening, he is shielding Boots from three Mason offspring who are hugging him tight.  Boots’ claws are digging into his leg, and it is painful, but he is so glad to have this human (and now cat) family.

            “We love you, too,” one of the boys murmurs so quietly that Cochise can’t tell who it is.

            “I enjoy this expression of affection, but you are causing Boots distress,” Cochise eventually says when she begins making a noise. 

            “Oops!” Matt says, as all three of them back away. 

            “Sorry, Boots,” Ben says, leaning down and jerking away when Boots bats at his face.

            “I am certain she forgives you, as you are now a portion of her family,” Cochise assures him.

* * *

 

            Cochise lays in bed again that night.  This time, he lays on his back while Tom is getting ready for bed and Boots curls up on his stomach before he can turn on his side.

            “Mighty warrior of the Volm, subdued by a cat,” Tom says quietly, sliding into bed next to him. 

            “It is most puzzling,” Cochise says, wrapping an arm around Tom to pull him close. 

            “I’m not surprised.”  Tom tosses an arm around Cochise and looks up at Cochise.  “I want to thank you.”

            “For what?” Cochise asks.

            “You’re so good with the boys,” Tom says, head resting on his chest.  “They adore you.”

            “They are good people, and I am honored to have their affection,” Cochise says. 

            “I’m just so relieved that they have you, too,” Tom says

            “I enjoy them so much.  I was uncertain when you said that you wished for me to spend more time alone with your offspring, but I am glad you made the request,” Cochise says.

            “You’re a good influence,” Tom says, and Cochise flushes under the praise as he had not been certain he possessed any qualities that Tom would wish his offspring to exhibit.  It is high praise.

            Cochise is about to reply when Boots gets up and walks over top of Tom to practically sit on Tom’s face.

            Tom makes a spitting noise as he pulls away and rests his head on Cochise’s shoulder instead.  “You’re popular.”

            “My father asked why Earth creatures attach to me with such frequency,” Cochise comments, trying to keep his voice light as he rubs Tom’s back.

            “Because you’re strong and brave and smart, for starters,” Tom says.  “Because you’re curious and caring and…” Tom keeps mumbling as he falls asleep, but Cochise cannot understand it.

            “You must sleep, too,” Cochise informs Boots quietly.  “It is the proper time.”

            She blinks at him before licking his face with her rough tongue, kneading his chest with her little paws, and falling asleep.

            Looking between Boots and Tom and reflecting on the events of the past couple days, Cochise concludes that Earth is a strange place, but that it is also his favorite place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out that at the end of the fic Cochise STILL is pretty sure that Matt can talk to cats. V important.


End file.
